D is for Danger
by Haley's Comet
Summary: Damon was ruthless—soulless. Anyone, Anytime, Any place. That was the only rule he lived by. But how did love warp him into the vicious murderer he is today?


**Title:** D is for Danger

**Rating:** T

**Description:** Damon was ruthless—soulless. _Anyone, Anytime, Any place. _That was the only rule he lived by. Everything he does is for himself—and for Katherine. This story is about Damon after Katherine was taken from him, and about how love warped him into the vicious murderer he is now. Most of all, this story is about Damon's greatest strength as a vampire; vengeance, and how it can turn into obsession.

**A/N: I'm not really sure if this will be a one-shot or not. I have some ideas to continue it, but I guess it just depends on how this chapter goes. Let me know if you like it, or if you think it has some potential to have more chapters.**

**By the way, the title D is for Danger is an awesome Arctic Monkeys song. I listened to it, and the title just made me think of Damon. I was almost going to make this a song-fic, but the lyrics don't really fit… Just the title. Ha!**

**

* * *

  
**

**D is for Danger: Soulless  
**

"I was wondering when you would turn up." Damon froze. His hands were tightly wrapped around an old wooden box with carved in details around its edges. He swiftly secured the box in the inside of his jacket before turning around to face whoever it was addressing him.

His father stood before him, his garish expression intensified by that the candle light that illuminated half of his features. Damon stared back in utter loathing. He didn't care if his father caught him stealing from his study. There was nothing he could do to keep him from making away with what he came for. Giuseppe Salvatore took two long strides across the room until he was face to face with Damon. Damon thought that this was bold, what he would do if he stood in his the way. As Damon stared into the eyes of his father, they were lifeless; impassive. He was lost in serious thought, and it was a while before he spoke. "What happened to you, Damon?"

The question was rhetorical; a somber observation. He knew immediately what his son had become while he was away. His face was twisted into a into something saturnine. This surprised his son, who took a step back and sat on the desk that was centered in the room. His father had always been disappointed in him, but never cared enough to be troubled over his actions. "What's happened to _me_." Damon was amused by the question. "I'm stronger and faster than ever before. Sickness can never find me—"

"You've damned your life, Damon." Giuseppe interrupted harshly. He spoke to Damon as he had always spoken to him, since he was a child. He spoke to him with no fear that his son would silence him forever. "You have damned your _soul."_

Damon scoffed. "By the time your other son is an old man, I wouldn't have aged a day."

"This is true," replied Mr. Salvatore. He then began to pace around the room, fiddling with his _vampire compass_. He followed his gaze where the needle pointed and looked Damon straight in the eye. "He will grow old, and die. But you—you live a half life. You'd be surprised at the things you cannot do without a soul. You will never feel the way you did before this –happened. You can never truly be happy. You will never love—"

"I have loved!" Damon's face transformed with his rage. His eyes went black and dark veins appeared all around them. Before Giuseppe could even flinch, Damon had a clenched hand around his throat. When Damon spoke, it was soft and gruff, like a growl. "I loved her—and you took her away from me."

The old man gasped and tried to remove himself from Damon's grip to no avail. Once he thought his father had enough, he released his grasp, letting him fall to the floor. The animal inside of him regretted not killing the old man.

"And you think that she loved you?" The choked out, staggering uneasily to his feet. Damon raised an eyebrow, daring him to say more. Giuseppe accepted the challenge, his voice now hoarse. "Katherine was a monster. Monsters can't _love_, Damon. You were a _meal._"

"Shut your mouth!" Damon bellowed, shoving his father against a wall. It was a little harder than he intended. He was new to the vampire strength, and did not yet know how to control it. The old man was still for a few moments, and Damon was afraid that he had killed him. All of a sudden he began to hear footsteps coming down the hall. He was too stunned and too curious to run. Soon, his brother appeared in the room.

"Father? What has happened to you?" He ran to Giuseppe's side and kneeled down before him. Giuseppe stirred, and then gave out a painful moan. Stefan's eyes were searching around the room until he spotted his brother. "Damon."

"Hello, brother," Damon greeted, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. His face was human again, and he appeared to be relatively normal; as normal as Damon could ever be.

"What happened here?" Stefan questioned urgently, rolling his father over so he laid on his back.

Damon stroked his chin as he replied sarcastically, "No idea. He just fell to the ground. It must be his age."

"Damon!" Stefan barked, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his brother by the shirt and yanked him forward, yelling in his face. "What did you do?"

Damon kept his voice even and calm. "You should really take your hands off of me, unless you would like me to _remove_ them for you." Stefan made no move. "I said get _off_!" Damon's voice came out in a roar. Stefan stared into the face of the demon his brother had become, and fell backward in a mixture of shock and terror.

"What—What's—" Stefan fumbled with his words, suddenly breathless. "Damon—what are you? _What did you do_?"

Damon chuckled, but it was humorless. It was more a sound of devastation than a laugh. "I did what we've been planning on for weeks… With some _minor changes_." As soon as Stefan sensed that the conversation was leading towards Katherine, he lowered his gaze in shame; shame for betraying a brother that had once believed in him.

Finally, Stefan found his voice, his eyes still glued to the floor. "You've been missing for days. I can't believe—I never thought you would—" Fearful and disturbed, he let his wavering voice drift off. There was nothing he could say. Giuseppe stirred, and then got himself into a partial sitting position, leaning against the wall. Stefan then turned his attention back onto his father, inching closer to him.

"Don't touch him," Damon demanded. Stefan froze in his tracks, and then turned to face Damon once again. "Please, brother—he's hurt."

"You're in no position to refuse me, Stefan." This was more than just a threat. Damon checked the inside of his jacket to make sure that the box he came for was secure, not planning on sticking around much longer. Stefan caught sight of the object, and was immediately curious.

"Is that the all prisoner's personal effects?" He asked. Damon scoffed pointedly. _Prisoners._ "You're here for the rings, aren't you? The rings that allowed Katherine and the others to walk around in the sunlight... You knew father would have them."

"Father's curiosity is much like your own." He scowled, passing Stefan as he made his way towards the door.

Stefan grabbed him by the arm, but after catching a glimpse at the murderous look in Damon's eye, dropped it immediately. "Please, Damon—do not go yet."

"Let him leave, son." Giuseppe's frail voice came out as a shock to the brothers. "There is nothing left of him now. This monster is not your brother. He has played into Katherine's trickery, and unlike you, has not been able to break free. He is an empty shell, there is nothing left but a hole where his heart should be. Pity him for his lack of strength, but do not deem in his words." Stefan did not believe in what his father was saying. Damon's cruelty and need for vengeance was humanity in itself. He knew that Damon was still prepared to do anything for Katherine. Stefan remained silent as Giuseppe continued, "Damon may have given in to the temptation of demons, but that is a fate you will never know. Katherine is dead, and so is her toll on you, Stefan."

Damon fumed at the very mention of Katherine's name. He, of all people, should never be allowed to utter it. As his family stared at him shamefully, his father's words rang through his ears. _That is a fate you will never know…_

Suddenly, Damon's lips curled into a rancorous smile as he muttered to himself. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." What happened next was incomprehensible to Stefan's human instincts. Damon grabbed him by the chest, and in an instant, escaped out the window. It was so fast, it would have appeared to Giuseppe they had merely vanished. He dropped his brother to the ground roughly.

Stefan had the wind knocked out of him, spurring on a long, husky coughing fit. After he gained control, he sat up, still breathing heavily. He looked around in confusion until he realized that he was outside. He didn't see his attacker around anywhere. "Damon?"

In a flash, Damon was at his side. "Boo," He breathed into Stefan's ear, causing him to jump. Damon laughed at his expense. After a few moments, his expression transformed into something more serious. "So—you went crying to father about Katherine, leading to her death, and somehow I'm the weak one?" Stefan remained silent. When he wouldn't reply, Damon continued. "You were as taken with her as I was. Going to him was not out of strength, it was you being naive. You honestly thought he would help her?"

"I put my faith in him, yes. Just as you had put your faith in me." He replied.

"And look where that brought us." Damon sighed a long, dramatic sigh. "Our father may have never realized how similar we were—but that's all about to change, Stefan."

Suddenly, Damon was on him. He sunk his fangs into Stefan's neck, ignoring his yells in protest. Slowly, the more he drank, Stefan's screams were silenced. Damon pulled away, and stared into Stefan's all but lifeless face. He then dug his teeth into his own wrist, and then held it to Stefan's mouth. Stefan's feeble objection going apparently unnoticed. Once Damon thought he had enough, he retracted his arm.

Damon took satisfaction from the blood dripping down Stefan's chin, and grabbed the stolen box from the inside of his jacket. He flipped it open, and grabbed one of the two rings that were inside. He slipped it on Stefan's finger, and then pulled his limp body forward. Damon's mouth inches from his ear, he whispered, "I'll be with you forever, my brother."

Damon's harsh tone was all that registered in Stefan's disoriented mind, and it sent a chill shooting up and down his spine. Stefan had decided long ago that Damon wasn't one for empty threats. He realized just what it was that Damon was saying. As long as they lived, which would now theoretically be an eternity, Stefan would be doomed to suffer alongside his brother. This was a scorn promise.

* * *

**So, how did the first chapter go? Should I continue the story? Please let me know if any of you have any interest. I wasn't really sure on how this story would go with you guys, but I have lots and lots of ideas for it. So if you're onboard, I'm onboard. Some things I know for sure that I want to include in future chapters is how Damon found out about freeing Katherine, How Damon became a vampire, and him meeting Bri. If there is anything else you can think of that you would find interesting, let me know!**


End file.
